


I wont let anyone hurt you.

by my_alluring_melody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Marichat, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alluring_melody/pseuds/my_alluring_melody
Summary: The queen. The most powerful piece in chess, even more powerful then the king. Able to make any moves. A queen sacrifice is the deliberate sacrifice of a queen in order to obtain a more tactile position. Loosing a queen in the midst of battle can leave you at a very large disadvantage. It was times like these she reminded me of that piece.





	1. Chapter 1

**The queen**. The most powerful piece in chess, even more powerful than the king. Able to make any moves. A queen's sacrifice is the deliberate sacrifice of a queen in order to obtain a more tactile position. Losing a queen in the midst of battle can leave you at a very large disadvantage. 

Everything happened fairly quickly from the quite pleasant day the horrific event erupted from. It was mid day when Alya had pulled Nino and I aside to see if we cared to join her and Marinette for lunch. Of course we agreed, and had been on our way to a near by cafe. Alya and Nino had carried on ahead watching videos on her phone, while marinette and i trailed behind with mindless chatter about the end of the school year coming close. I had bought lunch for the both us to which she had insisted it wasn't necessary and huffed which was quite cute, i had to admit. It was peaceful as most days had been since hawkmoth, well my dad, had been captured, but the was a talk for another time. In a matter of minutes our peaceful day had irrupted into flames. It started with a high pitched scream, as two armed men began yelling at everyone to get on the floor. We began doing as told, well most of us. Alya of course had to get a good shot of the scene and lets just say the criminals didn't seem to be camera friendly. One of the men came over at gun point yelling to get rid of the phone. In hopes of any resolve, I piped in. 

"Whoa man, okay okay, just calm down," That of course only seemed to make matter worse throwing fuel to the fire, me and my big mouth.

"oh you got words pretty boy," he said now pointing the weapon towards me.

"look she put the phone away just go back to your friend man," seriously me and my big mouth, i mentally faced palmed.

"why don't you just keep your mouth shut," with that said he raised the gun aiming the end of the handle towards me as he striked it down in hopes of what i could only believe was to knock me unconscious. Everything in front of me went black. Well it was more of a blue-ish black rather as the back of  marinette's head appeared in front of me taking the impact of the mans gun directly in the temple. Marinette was very strong, we had all witnessed her strength on many occasions, she was the safe haven as she kept the rest of us calm and cool. It was in the midst of this that she reminded me of that playing piece in chess. Strong and very much needed. So to describe the feeling i had watching the scene unfold in front of me, could only be said as a very sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't remember hearing much after that in fact everything went pretty silent. I somehow recall her making a snide remark then being pulled to her feet as flashing police lights began to flood the small cafe we were in. 

"adr...." 

"Adrein."

" **ADREIN!!!!!** " I blinked a few time looking at my friends behind me, alya in tears as nino consoled her while managing to call my name.

"Wheres marinette" i asked slowly still coming to my senses.

"They... took her as hostage dude" he looked down as he said so. I jumped up rushing towards the back of the cafe, quickly pulling plagg from my shirt pocket calling out my transformation and quickly bounding out to the roof of the building, stalking my way to the front. I peered over the edge and there stood the masked man, his arm tightly wrapped around marinette's neck with the gun firmly pointed against the obviously bruised temple. Opposite to me, she looked quite calm. But the smile that creep had on his face, like he won sent me over the moon with rage. As if my body moved on its one i quickly jumped off the roof landing behind the robber guarding the door, quickly knocking him out with my baton before running at full speed to the other. i threw my baton at the back of his head and he quickly turned around to face me, but before he could fully turn, i had thrown my fist with all the force i could muster and aimed directly for the center of his face. The impact threw him off his feet and the gun out of his hands. I stood there for a minute in my rage feeling my fist pulse when a gentle voice pulled me to my senses.

"chat.." i turned to look at marinette coming to my senses fully for the first time since the incident had begun. 

"MARINETTE! what in gods name were you thinking! look at your head you could have gotten a concussion! Are you actually laughing right now!" she chuckled as i checked her over ravenously. 

"that was nerve wracking." i stared at her be wildered as she continued to laugh until a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"princess..." and suddenly one tear turned into many and laughing became sobbing. I pulled her into a tight hold and she wrapped her arms around me. I shushed her while rubbing circles on the small of her back telling her it was okay now. 

The police had arrested the criminals and eventually the crying ceased. i pried my arms from around her telling her to go find her friends while i spoke to the cops. she sniffed and agreed. I then climbed back over the building de-transforming and meeting up with alya and nino before marinette came in. Alya was the first to reach her ingolfing her in a hug. Nino was next exclaiming she was crazy. When it came to my turn to talk to her, she held herself while starring at the ground.

"Are you okay," she asked quietly. i was shocked to say the least and frankly on the verge of hysteria.

"me? you take a hit like that, then get dragged out in gun point? and ask ME if im okay?!" i went on my voice unwilling began to raise.

"Marinette are you insane! what was going through your head!" she looked at me incredulously.

"what was going through My head? what was going through YOURS? it was like you were asking to get hit!" she yelled back at me.

"Even if that was the case, why in gods name would you take the hit" i grabbed onto her shoulders as we continued to go back and forth.

"Because you honestly think i was going to sit back and watch you take a hit like that you could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"And your bright idea was to let yourself get hurt instead!! what if it wasn't a hit what if he were to the shoot the gun instead! did you even think of that!"

"NO OKAY! I DIDN'T IM SORRY!" today was a shock no doubt, but to hear, after taking a hard hit, for me no less, an apology, was  much more shocking.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt okay" she returned to looking back at the ground. I once again pulled her into my arms.

"Please mari, i beg you, please never scare me like that again." she stood still before hesitantly wrapping her arms around me and nodding. 

Eventually the cops pushed us out the cafe telling us to go home and get some rest. I, of course walked her home. After we said good bye to alya and nino our walked remained pretty silent which was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. We arrived at the bakery fairly quickly.

"make sure to put some ice on that" i said motioning to her head. She simply nodded. I sighed and grabbed her hand and leaned in giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ill text you in the morning okay." With that i turned to take my leave. After a few minutes of walking i took a look back to make sure she had made it inside. I then ducked into an alley before transforming and making my way back to the bakery. i landed on the balcony softly, but loud enough to let her know i was there. Nearly half a minute later the small door leading to her room cracked open. She motioned me to come inside and i obliged easily landing lightly on her bed sitting cross legged across from her mimicking my position.

"Do you want to talk about it?" i asked in a rather quiet tone. She shook her head.

"Not really" i nodded understandingly. Again the silence took over until she mumbled a "be right back" climbing off her bed and making her way out of the room. A few minutes passed before she returned, climbing up and setting a plate of pastries in between us.

"it's not much, but thank you" i looked at her shocked.

"for what?" her brows furrowed.

"for saving me when the man was holding me hostage." i guess i had been so focus on the fact she took a hit for me i had forgotten i knocked that guy out.

"oh princess i don't need a thank you seeing that your safe is more then enough for me" she looked up at me surprised tears forming in her eyes. i placed the plate on a bed side table before sitting back against the wall unfolding my legs and motioning for her to come over. The tears began to fall as they did earlier as she threw her arms around me.

"chat i was scared, i thought i wasn't but when i was out of his hold i realized that could've been it if you didn't come." She hiccuped through her sobs and i slowly ran my fingers through her hair over again trying to calm her nerves.

"shh its okay i always be there okay, i wont let anyone hurt you." her sobs died down and her breathing became more steady. it was pretty late by then. i slipped my arm out from around her and pulled the blanket over her, rising up to leave. However i was stopped by a hand grabbing mine.

"please.." i looked down at her "please dont leave." i pulled her hand up leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"i would never think of it princess." i reached over turning off the lamp that was illuminating the room before laying beside her pulling the blanket around both of us as she snuggled closer to my form. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair disheveled.

"princess can i kiss you?" it probably wasn't the most moral question to be asking after today's incidents but screw it. She was silent  but closed her eyes and nodded. i slipped my fingers under her chin pulling her head up. Her eyes were still shut but i leaned in placing my lips gently on her forehead. she giggled and i placed another kiss on her cheek and another on her nose. She chuckled.

"you silly cat." she chimed as i kissed both of her closed eyes. She hummed in solace a small smile displayed across her lips. i pushed back a piece of her hair tucking it behind her ear before pulling her closer letting our lips meet. It was a soft kiss but lingered with warm. I pulled away slowly.

"Good night princess."

"Good night kitty"


	2. Seeing you in a new light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at the cafe Adrien cant help but have his eyes wander to marinette. He doesn't know how to deal with these new emotions towards her especially after spending the night and kissing her as his superhero persona! The end of their final year is coming to a close will he act upon these new feeling before its to late or leave their friendship as is?

Being friends over the years, there were definitely things that came into light about her. Strong and smart, but also clumsy and witty. I notice the way you could easily find yourself lost in those bright blue orbs or how when she blushed the cute freckles that dusted her nose would be more prominent. Yes, over the years i noticed many things about her, but apparently there were also many things that i missed as well. 

It was before class had even started. Alya and Marinette were speaking to rose in the front of class as i was taking my seat next to Nino. I greeted him and he replied with a nod as he rocked his head to the beat coming through his headphones. i slid my back pack off my shoulders promptly sitting down letting my mind wander until class started. Through the mindless chatter i heard a soft airy giggle sounding as though it was bells chiming. My eyes traveled to the source of the sound and landed on marinette. Her contagious smile had led one to creep on my face as well. I was about to turn away when something had caught my eye. When had her style changed so much from the baby pink pants and cute floral shirts? Here she was standing in converses that replaced the usual flats i remember, And jean shorts that her hips filled in nicely on top of long toned legs. I felt my self swallowing hard as i was met with a white sweater the easily hugged her curves and fell off her shoulders revealing  her collar being slightly hidden behind her hair that grew just past her shoulders. I watch her lips move as she spoke, those to being filled in more than i remember which should have no surprise with the incident that happened a few nights ago with chat noir. I felt a nudge in my side and quickly turned meeting a smirking nino. 

"dude if you stare any longer you'll burn a whole through her shirt." The thought brought heat to cheeks.

"I was not starring!" i whisper yelled to him. 

"Okay bro whatever you say." with that the bell had rang to start class. The girls had walked over to take there seats before greeting us,

"whoa Adrien looking pretty red there." Alya said laughing when marinette piped up.

"Are you okay Adrien you might have a fever," she said with a look of concern.

"I'm quite alright thanks for your concern." i had to bite pack the "princess" that threatened to makes its way out. Just then the teacher had walked signaling the beginning of class.

*time skip to lunch*

"Sooo," Alya started "i figured sense the end of our final year of high school is coming up, why don't we throw a little slumber party my parents are taking my little siblings to some kid retreat next week and said i could have some friends over."

"Sounds like a blast to me dudette." Nino chimed.

"You know i'm down," marinette giggle and they turned to me waiting for a response.

"I'm sure Natalie wouldn't mind, so why not."

"Great sounds like a plan." Alya declared.

"I'm going to grab some drinks from the vending machine do you guys want anything." marinette asked the group.

"A Gatorade for me please." Nino said

"Strawberry milk for me thanks girl" 

"um I'm not sure i'll come with you to look" i chimed in. Alya gave me a knowing look and i simply rolled my eyes as we went off to go get the drinks.

"So," i said clearing my throat as we walked, "hows your head feeling,"

"Much better i don't have a head ache anymore and the bruise has mostly faded." she said continue our way to the vending machine.

"That's good, are you excited for the sleep over." i said trying to prolong the conversation.

"Definitely, i cant believe were almost out of school though its kinda crazy." With that being said we had reached the vending machine and she began picking out the things she needed.

"It is but it's not like why wont still hang out and stuff.''

"Well of course, Alya would kill me if i didn't text her least everyday." She said with a laugh and moving over to let me pick out my drink as well. 

"Haha i don't doubt it, do you want some help carrying those," i said gesturing to the drinks.

"Ill have you know im quite capable of holding them on my-" just as she was finishing her sentence and turning to walk back out to the table, her foot somehow caught the other and she began to fall. i quickly went to catch her pulling her up but somehow ended up in a stance that looked as if i was pinning her the machine.

"are you okay." i said softly finding myself lost in those eyes for nearly the millionth time since we've met. She gulped and blushed.

"yeah."she said quietly. god what i wouldn't give to kiss those lips again.

"Adrien?" i abruptly took a step back.

"uh they're probably wondering whats taking so long we should hurry back."

"Yeah your right." she said turning as we made out way back to the table but i was able to catch her blush and dragging he bottom lip between her teeth, god this girl was going to be the death of me.

When arrived back at the table Alya and Nino were speaking in hushed tones until Alya noticed us and signaled to Nino. With that reaction, and considering it was Alya, i could only assume that she was planning something.

"what were you guys talking about." I asked incredulously.

"Oh you know normal things superheros and music," She said smirking. Hmmm shes up to something and thats never a good sign.

"Here's your guys drinks," Mari said handing them out and was replied with thanks.

"What are you drinking girl." alya asked the glint in her eye very visible.

"oh i just got green tea." she said taking a drink.

"Ooh sounds refreshing, can i have some." i eyed her suspiciously, something wasn't right.

"Only if i can have a drink of yours." She replied cheerfully. The swapped drinks, and i looked at Nino to see if he'd give any sign. He only shrugged, girls. When he gave me no i sign, i took the time to open my drink as well, lemonade. The girls swapped back there drinks.

"Hope you don't mind the kiss." was said allowed and i almost spit out my drink.

"w-what are you talking about Alya." Mari said a blush creeping on her cheeks. 

"Do you know girl, swapping drinks is totally an indirect kiss." she said wiggling her brows.

"Oh stop, were best friends so it doesn't count." She said sticking her tongue out. I stared down at the drink in my hand, remembering the night i spent with her as chat noir. That entire day had been a wreck, yet all i keep thinking is i want to go back to it. 

"Something wrong with your drink there adrien." Alya smirked.

"Ah um no just a little too sweet for me i guess."

"That's to bad maybe you should of gotten tea like mari." i rub the back i my neck with a chuckle.

"Haha yeah maybe i should have." Marinette cleared her throat and i looked down at her twirling the bottle between her fingers.

"I don't mind switching if you want," she said quietly.

"Ah no its okay its really sweet so i just might toss it."

"Adrien i live in a bakery surrounded by sugar, and it would be a waste to throw it away, just trade me." she argued.

"Ah okay if you okay with it."

"i am." she said holding out her hand. I handed her the bottle of lemonade which she replaced with her tea. Alya had a satisfied smirk as we switched. i felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Mari seemed to be taking it the same as me, she stared at the bottle in her hand before bringing it to her lips.

"oh god, you were right it is really sweet." i laughed.

"Told you so.i mean i could drink if i really wanted too."

"What how you can drink something this sweet." she said laughing

"well i know something much sweeter i could have daily." i said leaning in closer. Her eyes widen and her blush became darker. 

"O-oh yeah?" i smirked as she stuttered. With that the bell rang signaling lunch's end. We gathered our stuff and went to head inside.Oh god did i really say that to her, what if she thinks i'm weird. I looked over at her and caught Alya's stare, i gulped. Oh shes never going to let this down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and so ends chapter two. Ive officially decided i want to make this longer and so i will post chapter three as quickly as i can. I have a couple idea for how i want to keep this going, next chapter will be at Alya's sleep over. Get ready for some major fluff coming up in the upcoming chapters.


	3. There's nothing that I'd want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After patrol with chat noir, marinette is feeling very conflicted about her view on the mangy cat, but what about adrien? She's spending an entire night with him, granted nino and alya will be there, but a whole night with her high school crush?! Will he stray her thoughts from the leather clad hero or will she spend the night swimming in her thoughts chat noir?

It was nearly 10 at night, from what I could tell. The lights in Paris shown brightly. Patrols had actually became one of my favorite things since hawkmoth was captured. They were less frequent and more quiet, but always beautiful. I sat on the Arc de Triomph enjoying the view of the Eiffel Tower shinning in the distance.  
"Beautiful Night isn't M'lady." I looked back to see Chat Noir leaning against his baton as he stared at the view surrounding us.  
"It almost always is." I replied, drawing my attention back to the city. We sat in silence for a good moment, when,  
"Okay, i cant take this whats up with you." I said raising my voice slightly. Chat raised his arms in defense,  
"What are you talking about,"  
"We've been here, what ten minutes now, and no puns? no bodacious flirting? who are you and what have you done with the real chat noir?" I replied pointing a mocking finger. He simply chuckled.  
"Aw you miss my puns Already?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
"Haha okay okay settle down.Truth is I kind of had someone on mind for a while." I felt my stomach fall a little, but there's no reason for that, I love Adrien so what if Chat found someone he likes, right?  
"Oh?" I replied curiously.  
"To be honest she reminds me of you a bit."  
"oh chat, that's not why you like this girl, is it?"  
"What no, marinette has many adoring qualities?" Wait what? My stomach filled with butterflies. Me?  
"Marinette?" i asked. He placed the back of his hand to his fore head and sighed. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.  
"You're a dork chat."  
"Indeed i am.'' He said triumphantly. He laughed and rubbed the back on his neck.  
"Actually, lady bug i was wondering.." He trailed which i replied with a hum.  
"See i'm not exactly sure how to act around her, because you know, i like her, but that doesn't mean that she likes me, and i don't want to over step my boundaries but i want to let her know, but if she doesn't feel the same i don't want things to be awkward." He rambled on dragging his hands through his tasseled hair ravenously.  
"Whoa whoa, chat calm down!" I chuckled as he looked at me dropping his hands from his hair.  
"To be honest, i'm not all the experienced in romance," i say putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"But i'm sure that if you just be yourself everything will works it's self out one way or another, okay?" He sighed and smiled.  
"You're right ladybug, as always."  
"i know," i replied jokingly, "Well it's gotten late and its a school night so we better head off."  
"Sounds good to me, have a paw~some night m'lady," he said chuckling as i groaned, however i couldn't stop the smile that creeped on my face as i bound away. Silly cat. I made it my balcony rather quickly slipping into my room before letting go of my transformation. I plopped down on my bed covering my face with my hands.  
"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asked hovering above me.  
"Tikki what am i gonna do, he said he likes me, but i like Adrien, or do i? ugh i don't know anymore."  
"Oh marinette don't worry, it's just like you said, everything will works it's self out."  
"Yeah i suppose it will." i said smiling reaching over to turn off my lamp before rolling over to finally get some rest.

*time skip*

I woke up rather early, considering i'm usually late for school. I sat up stretching throwing the covers off me and climbing down to the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror, feeling a good energy run through me.  
"Okay," i said to myself. I quickly jumped in the shower, before deciding what to wear. Maybe it was the fact that i woke up early, but i was feeling good and was ready to take on the day. I picked out a navy green skirt that had embroidery over it, a black crop top and a light over throw. I threw half of my hair in a bun and head down stairs to greet my parents.  
"morning maman, papa,"  
"good morning sweetie, don't you look cute," maman had said placing a plate with quiche in front of me.  
"And your up earlier then normal," Papa had called from the living room. I gigled,  
"well guess i just had a good rest," I finished my breakfast and slipped on my shoes before kissing my parents cheeks and heading out the door. On my way to school I caught Alya and Nino walking together to the steps. I snuck up behind quietly.  
"GOOOOOD MORNING!" I yelled when i was close behind them. Alya jumped almost dropping her phone and Nino led out a high pitch yelp.  
"Girl so not funny!" I laughed holding my stomach and wiping a tear from my eye.  
"Oh but it so was, i didn't know your voice could go that high Nino," Alya began to chuckle before doubling over in laughter as Nino pouted. Eventually he joined in the laughter as well. We head into the school stopping out our lockers before, when a head full of blond hair caught my eye. I nudged Alya and motioned to Adrien who was heading to the class room. She smirked and grabbed Nino. We all crept up behind him before mimicking a good morning i had done to Alya and Nino. He jumped and slipped landing on the floor.  
"Well good morning to you too!" he said sarcasm lacing his voice. Nino helped him off the floor.  
"Sorry dude, in all fairness it was marinette's idea." He looked at me incredulously, i gigled and shrugged.  
"Guilty," i said with a smirk.  
"Ill get you back for this i hope you know." He replied.  
"Bring it on pretty boy." I said taking a step closer, i watched as a small blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Girl whats gotten you in such a good mood," Alya said.  
"I guess i just had a good nights sleep,"  
"well you better hope you got enough last night because you aren't getting any tonight with all the games we'll be playing." She said wiggling her brows. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"I expect nothing less." And with that being said we head off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know i said chapter three would be of the sleepover but i want the sleep over to be in adrien's point of view and really felt i needed to put marinette point of view in so chapter four will be of the sleep over also thanks so much for the feedback i really appreciate it and its given me the motivation to continue the story.


	4. There's no sleeping tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the big sleep over! But what is going on with this tension between Adrien and marinette and what are these games Alya is planning? Will this be a night to remember or will it go up In flames!

The resounding chimes of the final bell was like music to my ears! I started packing up when Alya called from behind Nino and I.  
"You guys ready for a wicked night!" She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"You know we are!" Nino called back wrapping an arm around her. (Yes they're dating) I chuckled at their antics.  
"Good cause I have a little surprise for us all!"  
"Oh that's never a good thing to hear" marinette chimed in laughing which received a glare.  
We had all gone out during lunch to get our bags packed so we could leave directly after school! We decided to walk despite having cars so we could kill some time before heading over.  
"Oh no way!Mari look!" Nino and I quickly turned to see what the girls were fussing about!  
"Omg bubble tea!" I gave Nino a confused look which he seemed to match.  
"We totally have to get some girl!"  
"What's bubble tea?" I ask and Mari whipped around to face me.  
"You've never had bubble tea!" She said a bit loudly.  
"Marinette showed it to me and it's only one of the greatest drinks ever!"  
" oh my gosh you have to try it!" Marinette said grabbing my hand and pulling my over the little stand.  
"Hmmmm which one to get!"  
"So what exactly is this stuff?" Nino repeated the question I asked previously.  
"It's a Thai drink that has tapioca pearls!" Nino gave a disgusted look.  
"Just try it you might like it" Alya said.  
"Is there a specific one you want to try adrien?" I turned to look down at marinette who had excitement and innocence in her eyes.  
"Um I'm not sure I think you should pick for me since I'm new to it and all" She nodded looking back to the board listing all the flavors tapping her slim finger in her plump lips. I had to drag my eyes away to keep from looking like a creep.  
"Okay got it why don't you two take a seat and Alya and I will bring them over!"  
"Sure thing dudette!" Nino said before throwing an arm around me and pulling me over to a table.  
"Sooooo" Nino started after we sat down.  
"So?" I question.  
" so marinette" I gulped unaware of what this conversation was leading to.  
" uh yeah what about her?" I said trying to avoid eye contact.  
" oh don't play dumb bro"  
"I don't know what your talking about"  
"Bro cmon, you stare at her like all the time so you're either crushing on her or thinking something you're not supposed to." I could feel my face heat up. I mean neither one way technically Wrong.  
"I don't stare all the time" I said mumbling looking over at her as she spoke excitedly with Alya. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.  
" I dunno Nino, I think I got it bad."  
" I know you do bro, but don't you worry about it tonight may just be the night things change."I look at him incredulously.  
" why do you say that?" I said raising and eye brow. Hi simply smiled.  
"Oh hey girls took you long enough." He said before the girls took their seats along with us.  
"Oh it wasn't even that long!"  
"Here you go Adrien." Marinette said handing over the drink.  
" oh right. Thank you" she stared at me with anticipation.  
"Well, go on!" She said. I chuckled giving an okay and taking a sip through the enlarged straw.  
"Welllll" she pressed on further.  
"It's different," i said pausing for moment the glint in her eye wavering.  
"But i like it!"  
"Really? you do?" She said brightly a smile forming across her lips.  
"definitely!" She giggled.  
"Well that's good!" We talked and sipped our drinks for a it longer before continuing our walk to Alya's. Eventually we had finally reached our destination and made our way in getting settled.  
  
"Okay first things first." Alya called out,  
"what should we order for food."  
"Pizza is always a perfect party food." Nino chimed.  
"Yeah but its so ordinary and i'm trying to be extraordinary you feel me!" Alya called back which was returned with an adoring, "You're extraordinary to me."

"oooh nice nino, very smooth." Marinette said with a giggle while alya mumbled a thanks through a faint blush.  
"What about chinese food?" marinette asked.  
"ooh girl going back to your roots i see." Alya teased.  
"Oh shut it, it was just a suggestion!"  
"I think it sounds great!" i chimed in.  
"Im down for some asian cuisine" Nino added.  
"Well then it's decided ill give them a call!" Alya said. After we had finally made up our mind for what exactly we were ordering (nino had to make things difficult and couldn't decide) we settled in the living room with tons of pillows and blankets around. Alya had thrown on a scary movie, much to marinette's protest and we sat watching and waiting for the food to arrive. The movie had just came to a tense seen in which the teenage girl had been hearing a loud banging and finally found the source at the basement door.  
"Oh i cant watch." marinette said pushing a pillow to face with her knees pulled up to her chest slightly peaking over the top of the pillow. The girl was traveling slowly down the hall to the door stalking her way closer and closer. The girl reached out to the door handle and began to slowly pull the knob when,  
*DING DONG*  
Nino let out a high pitched scream causing my heart to drop, alya to jump falling off the sofa, and marinette to accidentally throw the pillow she had quite literally been strangling, up into the air and have it come falling back down on top of her head.  
"Jesus nino, it probably just the food!" Alya commented angrily. Nino chuckled scratching the back of his neck.  
"Haha sorry guess the anticipation got to me." Alya had gotten up from her fallen position to go and grab the door when i looked over at marinette the pillow still laying atop her head from when she had thrown it, while she clutched the top of her sweater.  
"You okay mari." i asked  
"Yeah you know was just only givin a fricken heart attack thanks to nino!" She said glaring back at him.  
"uhhh, oh whats that alya? you need me to help grab the food? coming!" Nino said hopping off the sofa and down the hall. Marinette rolled her eyes.  
"lets just say scary movies are not my forte." I chuckled a bit.  
"Aw cmon they aren't too bad."  
"Says you!" she said taking the pillow from her head and thwacking it against my arm.  
"hey! i mean theres nothing to be afraid of. plus im here!"  
"oh yes and your going to protect me now?" she said crossing her arms with a smirk.  
"of course! i will make sure no demonic monsters come to harm the sweet angelic marinette it's my duty to protect!"  
"Haha first of all i am not angelic!" she said laughing  
"Oh but i have to disagree!" i saw the blush starting to make it's way across her freckled cheeks but she still managed to roll her eyes.  
"Second is this supposed to make me feel better?"  
"haha that depends is working?" she laughed and tapped her chin.  
"i suppose it could be"  
"hey are you guys gonna come and grab some of this food or is nino going to have to eat your shares too." Ayla yelled from the kitchen.  
"I will if i have to!" Nino called as well.  
"Coming!" marinette called back. i Raised myself from the position i sat in on the floor and extended my hand out to help her up as well.  
"After you." i said gesturing to the hallway  
"Your gentle men antics never cease do they agreste." she called  
"Well of course but i have to stay behind to make sure nothing catches you while your back turned, remember its my duty!"  
"Haha well thank you that puts my mind at ease."  
"Anything for you darling." i said teasingly causing her to to stubble over her feet.  
"mari i can watch your back but not your feet that's gotta be you" i said with a chuckle which received me a well deserved glare.

After eating and finishing the movie, Alya had pushed us up to her room before running off claiming she had a surprise.  
"Alright hope you guys are in for a treat!" Alya said thrusting two large boxes at the three of us.  
"Chocolates?" mari asked confused causing Alya to smirk.  
"Not just any chocolates take a closer look." in which I did and that when it came into light,  
"vodka chocolates?" i questioned.  
"now your catching on!" she said taking on of the boxes and opening it.  
"Aw man vodka is nasty." Nino added  
"you cant even taste it with these just try one, cmon it's our last year in high school lets have a little fun." I couldnt argue with that, I took a quick deep breath, and held out my hand.  
"well give me one then."  
"ooh goodie goodie here is going first I'm impressed argreste." i rolled my eyes and took one of the chocolates.  
"i'm not a goodie goodie." i said mumbling before eating the chocolate. I could feel marinette's eyes on me and turned to her.  
"ah well how does it taste?" she asked  
"like chocolate."  
"see i told you, okay now you mari." she looked from the chocolates to me, and back before holding out her hand to receive a chocolate as well. After each of us receiving and eating a few more, we had sat down in the middle of the floor to start the games.  
"Alright nino your turn, truth or dare."  
"Um lets go with truth."  
"hmm okay if you were a girl would you be one of adrien's fan girls"  
"Are you kidding, I dont need to be a girl to be one of this studs fans." nino said throwing an arm around my shoulders causing us all to laugh.  
"Thanks bro." i replied to his comment.  
"Oh the bromance, im so jealous."  
"What! but alya you have me," marinette pouted, cute.  
"oh girl im messing you know that no one can come inbetween us."  
"Anyways if you ladies are done having your moment i believe it is my turn to ask." Nino said. "okay marinette you know the drill."

"hm, i guess truth" she replied  
"Mkay who do you like." All the sudden she froze before blushing. Wait does she really like someone, but she let me kiss her, well she let chat noir kiss her, okay i need to hear this.  
"Um can i switch to dare."  
"okay i dare you to answer the question." she looked over to alya but she simply shook her head.  
"I um well,"  
"Cmon quit stalling." she bit her lip swallowed down another chocolate and took a deep breath before mumbling something.  
"What was that could quite hear you." nino chimed  
"I said ..." She trailed off the end of her sentence.  
"Little louder."  
"Chat Noir! i like chat noir happy." Happy oh yes definitely! Shocked was also on the list, A little confused as to why alya looked shocked as well, if they were so close shouldn't she have known.  
"so my turn yeah?" She quickly added.  
"Alya truth or dare."  
"Dare me up girl." marinette had a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face, reminds me of someone else i know.  
"I dare you to try to make nino blush with out touching him."  
"Hey how is this any fair to me." Alya popped her knuckles before crawling over nino getting close to his face. She then whispered something in his ear and he instantly turned red down his neck and ears.  
"Alya!" He whimpered.  
"There easy."  
"wait what just happened." i asked.  
"nothing you need to worry your pretty lead about blondie."  
"Cheater." Marinette mumbled.  
"Anywaysss Adrien truth or dare."  
"Hmm i say dare!" i knew that was a mistake i could easily tell by the look she had on her face, the look like she had just one.  
"I dare you to hold our little mari here in your lap for the rest of the game." I could feel my face heat up, but there was no way i was going to let alya have the satisfaction like she won.  
"Too easy." I said with more confidence then i really had, I had pulled mari into my lap wrapping my arms loosely around her waist hearing a little squeak from her as i did, ill apologized later.  
"Smooth dude." Nino added to which i rolled my eyes.  
"my turn so nino whatll it be."  
"uh dare?"  
"is that a question or are you telling me." i said chuckling  
"just dare me bro."  
"Fine i dare you too, hmm." i stopped a moment to think. " Okay i dare you and alya to switch clothes."  
"Wait what!" Alya yelled.  
"Dude i dont even think ill fit."  
"to bad you were dared!" i said pulling a smug face which im sure is what fired alya up, grabbing ninos by the wrist and pulling him to the bathroom.  
"haha this is gonna be awesome." as i said this i caught mari looking back at me my laughing became a little nervous and awkward.  
"um hi" i mentally hit myself, what are you saying hi for doofus.  
"hi adrien." she replied with a smile. damn her smile could replace the sun.i cleared my throat.  
"are you uncomfortable mari."  
"mm no not really. im not hurting you am i."  
"haha definitly not." we stayed like that for a minutes but the silence became a bit awkward.  
"so chat noir yeah?" i could feel her tense in my arms.  
"uh yeah haha." she replied quietly  
"when did that come about."  
"well to be honest i think i noticed it after the cafe incident but i think i liked him way before that." i could feel her relax and lean back into my form looking up at me slightly make my heart rate pick up.  
"does that make sense." i instinctively tight my arms around her waist.  
"i know exactly what you mean." i could stay like this the rest of the night, hell i could stay like this the rest of my life, it just felt so right having this girl. this amazing, beautiful, smart girl in my arms. it's, dare i say it, miraculous.  
"what do you thinks taking them so long."  
"probably nino trying to squeeze into alyas pants."  
"haha i can only imagine." she said laughing. "wanna mess with them." she ask.  
"Always. what did you have in mind."  
"just back me up." i was a bit confused watching as she reached over for alyas phone and a small remote.  
All of the sudden the bathroom door burst open revealing alya confidently in the door way sporting ninos outfit headphones and all. Then taking nino by the wrist dragged him out in front of her, surprisingly, though you can tell it was a bit snug her clothes didnt seem to fit him that bad.  
"ready." mari whispered to me which i replied with a nod "whoo show it off nino cat walk." she yelled taking the small remote turning on a radio that occupied alyas room before switching it to blue tooth and putting "Im To Sexy For My Shirt." and blasting it. I had to admit it was the ideal song for this situation. Nino looked mortified.  
"Cmon bro strut some stuff." Nino glared at him walking fully out of the bathroom and over to the radio. In all honestly we thought he was gonna turn it off but that was not the case. He simply turned it up throwing the flannel off and tossing it over his sholder and struting around the room as if he was really on a cat walk. needless to say mari and i were dying. Alya simply pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head.  
"Nino" She started. "your doing it all wrong! you have to do it like this." In which alya swayed her way down the path nino had determined was his cat walk. which made mari and i laugh even harder. at the end of third round of walking the stopped in front of us with a few poses before ending with a killer pose. Nino had a hold of one of alyas legs like they were doing the tango still holding on the the flannel slung over his shoulder with his free hand, while alay had her arm raised in the air giving a model pout.  
"Bravo bravo." Marinette said cheering and giving a whistle.  
"Couldnt have done it better myself." I added  
"Thanks mr.model." Alya replied  
"And i got it all on camera." mari chimed. after we finally settle down and nino had changed into his pajamas, alya not changing just yet, which she was thoroughly teased for, we finally continued.  
"Alright so i believe it was ninos turn." I said  
"Actually i think its time we play a new game." Alya stated.  
"What did you have in mind."  
"ill give you a hint, 7." i looked at her confused nino laughed a little nervously, mari looked even more pale then she did when she was dared to recreate her performance from the seventh grade talent show.  
"Oh alya no." mari said  
"Alya yes!" she replied enthusiastically.  
"What i dont get it."  
"Dude dont tell me youve never played seven minutes in heaven." Nino asked  
"Uh no what is that."  
"Well sense youve never played you'll go first."  
"I still dont get what am i doing."  
"Cmon mari you too." alya said pulling mari from my lap sadly i was pretty comfortable, she then proceeded to grab me as well.  
"Alya wait i think my phones ringing."  
"it your imagination mari now go." She then pushed both of us into a dark closet and then shutting the door behind us.  
"wait i still dont get how this game works." i yelled but i then heard a soft click." did she just."  
"Well be back in 7 minutes." I her mumble a maybe after, and then check the door to she if my suspicion were correct and yes they were, she had locked the door. this game is confusing.  
"So how does this game work mari.' i said turning away from the door and back into the darkness of the closest and ending up pressed up against her. oh this closet was smaller then i thought.  
"sorry" i said trying to lean back against the door to give her more room.  
"its okay.' i heard her stutter  
"so is there like a point to this."  
"well i mean kinda. its not exactly the most appropriate game, n-not that it has to i mean its just a game you know." she said rambeling  
"whoa mari calm down what are you talking about." i could here he sigh  
"see the game is usually two people go into the closet to like make out or you know more, but that doesn't mean that you have to do it, its just what some do."  
oooh okay that makes sense. Wait... WHAT!  
"s-so were supposed to.."  
"not supposed to just that's what is implied,"  
"oh so you dont-"  
"no no i mean its not that i dont."  
"is it because of chat."  
"what no! well hmm maybe."  
"mari."  
"yes?"  
"cant we just play a game." i said softly reaching my hands out and placing them on her hips before pulling her closer.  
"i uh yeah" she mumbled "lets play a game." i slid one of my hand up the form of her body before reaching her chin tilting her head upwards and leaning down to meet hip lips. i felt her tense when our lips touched but quickly relax. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, then it began to linger a bit longer and push a bit further. i felt her hands slowly move from were they were placed on my chest to around my neck her fingers working magic as she tousled through the end of my hair. This became stronger, needier, i return both my hand to her waist softly kneeding at the curves.before i knew she had pulled my lip between her teeth softly dragging it away sending me in to a frenzie i pulled her flush against causing her let out a cute mew before i pulled away slightly to reach down and ravish her neck. i kissed along a part of the heart of her throat causing her let out a soft moan which she resulting in slapping a hand across her mouth. i pulled back.  
"did you just"  
"uhh no?" she mumbled through her fingers. i chuckled and she whined.  
"dont laugh!"  
"god you drive me crazy." i said in a low voice.  
"What do yo-" before she could finish i hoisted her up wrapping her legs around me and holding her under her thighs.  
"A-adrien!" she chimed. but i didn't answer instead i i went back to the spot on her neck working on leaving my mark. i know it was bad but i wanted to world to know this girl was mine, even if she wasn't, well yet that is. Once i felt thorough with my work i went back up to meet her lips, sadly that wasn't the case. The door behind me. aka the one i had been leaning against, was thrown open sending my back to the floor with mari on top of me.  
"oooh so guys how was heaven."  
"A-alya!"  
"It was definitely heaven thats for sure, how about five more minutes." i chuckled  
"Sorry pretty boy 7 is all you get."  
"damn looks like well have to continue some other time mari."  
"ugh you!" she said incredulously before planting her face down on my chest to hide her embarrassment.  
We'll definitely be be continue well at least maybe chat noir will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I wanted to say sorry for long wait! I got caught up in school and work and when i was writting i finished the last half of the chapter and went to preview it and the entire end disapeared so i had to rewrite it all ugh so updates will probably be slow but I'll do me best to keep up!

**Author's Note:**

> so this story went a completely different way then what i thought i was gonna write but im happy with how its turned out i think i might continue it and make it into a series but anyways i hope you guys like it let me know if i should i keep going with it


End file.
